


Наследница

by GalinaBlanca



Series: десять вертикальных инцестов с риммингом, тентаклями, овипозицией [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Eggpreg, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Mpreg, Oviposition, Rape, Request Meme, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalinaBlanca/pseuds/GalinaBlanca
Summary: Фольтест желает взглянуть на дочь собственными глазами. Стрыга, увы, отвечает тем же
Relationships: Adda Biała | Adda the White/Foltest
Series: десять вертикальных инцестов с риммингом, тентаклями, овипозицией [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202072





	Наследница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939919) by [Ocean_Purl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Purl/pseuds/Ocean_Purl). 



Не желая попасться на глаза какому-нибудь стражнику по пути к крипте, Фольтест прячет лицо под капюшоном мантии. Он направляется туда, дабы узреть то, что там обитает. Он знает, что на горожан нападает стрыга. Его собственная дочь, проклятая еще в утробе. Фольтесту нужно всего ничего — лишь увидеть ее своими глазами, дабы убедиться, что дочь была жива все это время, пусть и в чудовищном обличье. Может быть, однажды он найдет способ снять проклятье.

Он бросает взгляд через плечо, и, убедившись, что его не преследуют, проходит сквозь врата. В коридоре скользко и темно, так что ему стоит смотреть под ноги по пути к гробнице сестры в поисках дочери. Воздух наполнен зловонием смерти — и, подойдя ближе, Фольтест замечает, что крышка гроба отодвинута.

Он слышит, как за спиной что-то скребет по полу. Он оборачивается — и видит вырастающую перед ним в полный рост стрыгу. Он может поклясться, что на мгновение в ее взгляде мелькает что-то сродни узнаванию — но потом она срывается с места, с легкостью прижимая его к стене.

Он не успевает взять себя в руки; стрыга уже рвет когтями его плоть, а он сопротивляется лишь в попытках сбежать, но ни в коем разе не причинить ей вреда. Теперь, когда он наконец ее увидел, то убедился, что она — именно та и именно то, что он ожидал. И его уверенность в том, что лекарство для его доченьки, его _наследницы_ , должно быть найдено, лишь крепнет.

Он должен сказать ей об этом, да погромче — только вот не уверен, поймет ли она что-нибудь. Стрыга слегка отстраняется, продолжая прижимать его к стене. Когти впиваются теперь не столь глубоко — она спешно рвет его одежду, расписывая плоть царапинами.

Прижав Фольтеста одной когтистой рукой к стене, другой она стаскивает ставшие уже лохмотьями штаны и устраивается между его ног.

— Что ты делаешь? — кричит он. — Пожалуйста, остановись! — настаивает он, беснуясь в ее руках. Он все еще сопротивляется, когда чувствует, как что-то прижимается к его входу и одним резким движением проникает через кольцо мышц.

Он снова кричит, снова беснуется, но стрыга не дарует ему пощады, продолжая толкаться. Его словно разорвали напополам. Когда движения стрыги наконец замедляются, Фольтест так изможден и в такой агонии, что готов, чтобы все это побыстрее кончилось — и уже неважно, как. Убьет и убьет, никакого желания сопротивляться у него уже нет. И едва он успевает принять свою судьбу, как что-то невообразимо большое начинает растягивать его еще сильнее, чем прежде. Он кричит от боли — но стрыга не шелохнется и так и стоит на месте, пока предмет продвигается глубже, минуя вход и продавливая себе путь дальше, вглубь.

Наконец она выходит из него, оставив предмет внутри. _Это яйцо_ , запоздало понимает он, заходясь истерическим хохотом, и стрыга непонимающе наклоняет голову на бок. Он пришел сюда повидать чудовищного отпрыска — а теперь, если выживет, то принесет еще одного.

Стрыга отпускает его и забирается обратно в гроб, закрывая за собой крышку.

Ноги не слушаются его, когда Фольтест поднимается, тянется за мантией, прикрывает тело и медленно бредет к выходу из крипты. Тот еще разговор предстоит ему с королевским лекарем.


End file.
